Sub-cultural differences in the conception of mental illness will be studied by means of interviews with respondents from an urban Southern community. The comparison of cultural viewpoints will be made in terms of race and social class primarily, with additional information collected on ethnic, religious, geographic origins, vocational, and family status factors, as well as degree of contact with mental health activities. These data will be contrasted with similar data obtained from samples of people from those professions which serve as intermediaries between the community and mental health services. Interviewees will be presented with 6 descriptions of behavioral deviance derived to provide a contrast between the orientation of sub- cultural elements of the community. These descriptions are based on clusterings of items found to have different stimulus value for previous samples from the same populations. The purpose of the project is to articulate the different meanings these clusters have for different subculturals, the different kinds of societal reactions such behaviors produce, as well as differing conceptions of cause, appropriate type of social control warranted by the behavior, and appropriate source of remediation. From this it is hoped that a greater understanding will be gained of the differential utilization of mental health resources and the differential relationship of so-called mental health gatekeeper professions to the various sub-cultures within the community. This research is based on previous work in which the behavioral criteria for mental illness labelling were derived for these same community elements. It is anticipated that in a follow-up to this study actual patterns of mental health referral and resource utilization will be charted.